


paraíso

by andsmile, theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beaches, Brazil, F/M, Humor, Romance, Summer Vacation, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/pseuds/andsmile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: Archie and Veronica spend their first grown-up vacation in paradise, and Ronnie has a few words for Archie to learn.---kink week 2020 - theme 6 : choose your own adventure
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	paraíso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/gifts).



> the unimaginable has happened!!!
> 
> we've teamed up to create this story which started as the idea of varchie brazilian adventures but has become this which we hope you enjoy as much as ronnie and archiekins do lol
> 
> thanks to our beta [@tuesdayschildd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd) for giving us the seal of approval. a great honor for us 😌
> 
> this is dedicated to the birthday golden girl! [@monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh) who always bless us with her steamy stories ❤️

When Veronica brought up Brazil, Archie imagined the classics: Rio de Janeiro, Christ The Redeemer, soccer, lingerie models and beaches.

Not necessarily in that order.

But he kind of forgot about it, since they had only a few more minutes before his roommate returned and he had his hands full. So, he hummed in agreement while his hands sneaked under Veronica’s soft sweater and to unclasp her bra. Again.

She tried to complain, but once his mouth was against hers and his thigh was between her legs when he rolled over on top of her, she kind of forgot about it, too.

A few days later, when they were hanging out at her place at midday after a night out partying, she brought it up again.

This time she had her laptop on her lap and he was watching sports highlights on her big 4K definition TV that was just there to _‘bring the best out of the classics, Archiekins. Have you seen James Dean in 4K?’_

“So, Brazil.”

He blinked at her, lost for a second, and then she kept making her case, saying it was their last summer as college students, and she wanted them to have a beautiful trip together. Alone.

“Besides, it’s one of my dream vacations, and we’re already 21. Might as well start crossing out the bucket list. Please, Archiekins?”

And yes, whenever she asked him _anything_ like that, looking at him with big eyes and a soft smile, he couldn’t say no. Much less when she added the promise of bikinis, light clothing, _caipirinhas_ , and privacy.

His biggest concern was that he didn’t really have money to pay for much, but she scolded him. She was inviting him as a graduation gift from her grandmother. There was no way she’d let it go.

That’s how Archie ended up standing in the middle of the bungalow Veronica booked for a week in some island with a name he cannot pronounce without making her giggle, and he’s sure his mouth is hanging open at the sight of the green-blue ocean and the vegetation from their bedroom window.

“ _Obrigada,_ ” says Veronica as she tips the bellboy who carried her three suitcases and his duffel bag. Archie has no idea how she could pack that much luggage if she promised little clothing.

The door clicks shut and soon he sees her stepping before him, looking precious with the gorgeous background.

“Do you like it?” she wonders, taking his hands in hers as she leads them outside to the balcony with a jacuzzi and a daybed. He spots a hammock, too. There’s green all around them in bright shades and blue skies with a few clouds and the ocean lull as the natural soundtrack.

“I do. It’s incredible.” Except the humidity is killing him a bit, but he guesses it’ll take some getting used to. “Not what I imagined, I guess.”

He doesn’t know what he imagined.

Veronica takes the steps out of the private balcony and tilts her head up to bask on the sunshine. “We’ll get the full Brazilian experience once we get some rest in our little paradise.”

Moments like this he wonders how the hell he got so lucky with a woman like this. The breeze plays with her dark hair and the skirt of her floral dress. Her skin glows under the sun, and her happy little giggle is enough to have Archie jumping down the three steps and stalking his way over to her.

Archie takes her by the waist. A squeal goes past her lips before she opens her eyes and her arms wrap around his neck. He pulls her flushed against his body and traps her lips with his into a deep kiss. His tongue delves into her mouth and the vibrations of her moan travel down his spine in a pleasurable wave.

From her waist, his hands glide down her backside, enjoying the curves he’s lucky to be familiar with. Once he reaches the back of her thighs, he props her up and thanks his lucky stars that the dress allows her to open her legs and hook them around his hips.

He moves, pinning her between his body and the column on the balcony that holds one side of the hammock.

“Mmm, I need to take a shower.” Veronica cradles his face between her hands, and then uses her fingers to comb back his hair gently. He places a few light kisses on her neck and her collar bone, sucking on her skin softly.

Her breathy sigh makes him press against her between her legs.

“Really?” he teases, peppering more kisses on her skin, up her neck and her cheeks, the corner of her mouth and then her bottom lip.

“Really. I’m gross. We traveled a hundred hours.” Yet, she pecks his cheekbone, and presses her cheek to his. For how much she complains about his stubble, she surely likes how it scratches lightly against her skin.

“Fine, since you asked nicely.” Archie unwillingly lets her down, holding her until he’s sure her feet are firmly on the ground.

Veronica pulls apart, climbing up the steps and then looks over her shoulder as she lets one strap of her dress fall down her arm.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t join,” she teases, as she toys with the bow that holds the dress in place.

Archie smirks before dashing towards her, jumping over the hammock in his way to her, and tugging the bow undone.

Wearing shirts becomes a bit of a punishment for him given the heat, and he mostly does so to walk around the hotel to keep some decency — although the locals don’t seem to follow the same etiquette. Veronica doesn’t complain, either about him not showing off or about him discarding his clothes as soon as he steps into their room. Maybe it’s because she’s busy asking for _caipirinhas_ so they can celebrate their first grownup getaway.

“How about making good use of the hot tub, lover?” She’s there, holding the caipirinhas before he can react and do anything. “I’ll just change into something more comfortable real quick.”

What could be better than sharing a hot tub with his girlfriend? Especially since she’s in a royal blue bikini with some lacy details that makes his hands itch to touch her.

The sky is a velvet blanket peppered with bright stars.

He sinks next to Veronica to sip his sweet drink and fool around. She doesn’t even complain when he sneakily undoes the tie of her top behind her neck, instead straddling him to kiss him softly, toying with his ear and gliding one hand over his shoulder. Her nails dig into his bicep when she pulls him for a deep kiss, tongue sliding against his.

“Archiekins,” she mutters and all he can do is gasp into her mouth when she rolls her hips against his. She sucks on his bottom lip and he feels her nipples hardening against his wet chest. “You taste so good, baby,” she tells him, kissing him again. Archie places his hands underwater, grabbing her ass cheeks, and he has to agree that a _caipirinha_ kiss is one of the best tastes ever, sugar and lime melting in their mouths.

The only thing that tastes better than Veronica’s kiss is Veronica’s body, he concludes as he starts sliding his tongue down her neck, helping her rise to her knees so her chest is at his eye-level. He feasts on her breasts, suckling her nipples and biting gently on them until she sinks her hands into his damp hair.

“Take me to bed.”

Archie has no idea how he manages to carry her from the hot tub to the bed without slipping or how she doesn’t complain about them being dripping wet, but soon he’s on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. She opens her legs to fit his body between them, and the friction of the spandex on their swimsuits makes Archie even harder, too much and too little contact at the same time.

She slides her fingernails down his back and places both hands on his ass, pulling him closer to her center, and Archie moans. “Fuck, Ronnie.”

Yes, he thinks this trip might be one of the best things they’ve done.

It’s not every day she’d use the word _beautiful_ to describe a man. But what other word could she use at the sight of Archie sleeping next to her? He could look almost angelic if no one knew the things he did to her last night — the things they both did to enjoy the king-size bed thoroughly.

His red hair is askew over the white pillow, his muscles hard and skin soft under the first rays of sunshine sneaking into their room, into their little safe place.

Veronica presses a kiss to Archie’s chest, one hand trailing along the lines of his hard muscles, the ridges of his abs until she reaches the v-shape of his hips. How lucky she is to find such a gorgeous naked man next to her? She might get used to waking up like this.

He hums lowly before she tilts her head back and uses her tongue to trace the edge of his ear.

“Ronnie,” he growls in a sleepy voice.

“Morning, amor.”

One of his arms is under her, and he uses it to pull her closer. Archie keeps his hand on her backside, and she feels her chest heating up, her core clenching — she’s as naked as he is, and she can see him growing hard as she starts kissing his neck while her hands keep on skimming over his body.

“Morning, babe,” Archie mumbles, squinting as the sunlight becomes too much for his waking eyes.

Veronica moves to roll on top of him, and giggles as she tugs the white sheet to cover them over their heads. It’s still luminous under it, but not as bright. It won’t keep them away from the world, but it’s a thin barrier to keep the illusion.

He groans when he feels her wetness on top of him, and smiles at her. “Love you, angel.”

Her heart flutters, because this is the man all fairy tales must’ve wished they described. Not the one out to save her, but the one looking at her like she’s the sun and the moon, the love of his life, and she knows it without him saying a word.

“I love you, too.”

She takes his face in her hands and kisses him as slowly and gently as she can, enjoying the feeling of the connection, the intimacy. She enjoys the experience of feeling Archie’s kiss, his hands on her skin and flesh, the scent of him and his humming in pleasure while he kisses her back.

When they’re both completely ready, she reaches to grab him and help him align his hips with hers, sinking onto him, both moaning at the feel. Veronica rides him slowly, feeling his arms around her pulling her closer, and they make love under the sheets with nothing but their love between them. The rumbling of his chest vibrates against her own. She swears she can feel his heart beating as fast as hers.

Veronica comes with a shiver and Archie follows her right after, whispering her name in her ear. Trying to recover the pace of her breathing, she buries her face in the crook of his neck, where his shoulder and neck meet. Archie’s nose nuzzles her hair and he pulls her tight in a hug, still pulsing inside her. He smells like sweat, his cologne and slightly like her Chanel nº 5 — she’s not terribly jealous but she’s territorial.

This man will always be hers.

He kisses her temple while his fingers travel across her back as if he were playing his guitar, gently but with purpose.

The way Archie touches her, kisses her, holds her is the one thing in the world that makes her feel unique and fragile. But her feelings for him make her feel strong and free — they cannot contain it. Who knew love would pour out like a storm?

“We should get up,” Veronica says but doesn’t move from her spot. Being in his arms is the safest and most comfortable she ever feels. He’s still inside her, even though the pulsing and clenching has ceased now, and that’s the only way she feels whole.

“Should we?” Archie wonders, pressing tiny kisses to wherever his mouth can reach.

“We wanted to go see the dolphins.” She sinks further into him and kisses the shell of his ear. “Five more minutes?”

He lets out a soft laugh. “All the minutes you want, Ronnie.”

“ _Praia_ ,” Veronica says slowly for Archie to repeat but his accent is a bit thick still. She giggles.

Even after all the years they’ve dated, and the time she’s taken to teach him some Spanish, he struggles with foreign languages. Portuguese is no different. He has a hard time saying _Fernando de Noronha_ , the name of the island, and his eyebrows knit together in confusion when most people speak to them in Portuguese. But he’s trying his best.

Oddly enough, he has no trouble saying _caipirinha_. So that’s what he orders — again — after a morning seeing the dolphins, and starting the afternoon to enjoy the beach.

Their feet sink into the soft sand as they hold hands and take a stroll along the shore. The water gently laps at their feet, and the breeze plays with their hair. She leans against him and kisses his bicep – he smells like sun and sunscreen, and he tastes a bit salty with the ocean breeze.

She sips from her cocktail before Archie takes her hand and gives her a playful twirl, making her laugh. When she stops, she stands right before him and he kisses her forehead softly, right above the bridge of her sunglasses.

He has forgone his shirt, something she doesn’t think is odd considering this man can run half-naked in half-freezing temperatures. And it’s not like she’s complaining about being able to ogle him all the time.

Archie is also enjoying her bathing suits and light dresses – more just like coverups. He particularly complimented her white one-piece with a plunging neckline and tasteful details and straps.

“Um,” he hums as they go past a group of Brazilian tourists. A group of what seems to be friends laughing and speaking loudly. “They _are_ more outgoing, aren’t they?”

Veronica giggles. Of course, he means they seem louder and noisy, a bit more prone to touching each other, which has always felt a little weird for him despite all the years he has accompanied her to her family events.

But Archie also means that the bikinis are on the smaller side, the swim trunks are a little tighter and shorter and everyone seems more comfortable in their own skin. Just a different culture with a different vibe. There are some _really_ hot Brazilians parading around, and while Veronica doesn’t think she _would_ mind if his eyes were wandering, she’s glad that they seem stuck on her most of the time.

“I think you’d look hot in _sungas_ ,” Veronica comments, pushing her hair off her face so he can see she’s serious. “You have good legs and a nice butt.”

Archie laughs. “ _Obrigada,"_ he says even though she already taught him that for guys, it’s _obrigado_. She’s about to correct him, when he slides a hand to her backside and squeezes it. “Yours is nicer. _Que bunda!_ ”

Veronica cracks up. “With whom did you learn that?!”

People are often surprised when he tells them about going hiking with Veronica or doing sports with her, but she is athletic and likes to keep active.

It’s not unthinkable to go for walks, swimming, snorkeling, or even book a tour to go diving and see the wonderful and colorful ocean life. And Veronica wants to see the sharks which he wishes he could veto because the thought of her being close to anything that could hurt her makes him sick.

“It’ll be fine, Archie, we’ll go with professionals,” she tries to appease his worries as she slings her woven tote bag and slips her big designer sunglasses on.

This afternoon they are going to spend time relaxing at the beach near the hotel. _Praia do Sueste_ , he hopes he says right but Veronica only smiles at him when he speaks.

“Yeah, well, sharks and you in the same sentence will never make me comfortable.”

She rises on tiptoes and pecks his lips. “I’ll let you pull me out of the water if you sense risk. But I want to see the turtles.”

He sighs, nodding as he takes a towel and his own sunglasses.“Tarlaluga?”

Veronica giggles. “ _Tartaruga,_ babe.” 

“Tataruga.” 

“You’re getting there.” She beams. If his angel wants to see _tartarugas_ , then he’ll do everything he can to make her dream come true.

They walk hand in hand until they reach the beach. He throws an arm around her shoulders and she wraps hers around his waist as they search for the right spot for her to sunbathe and read her novel while he goes swimming for a while.

“Sunscreen, _branquinho._ ” Veronica takes the bottle and squeezes some onto her hands. “I don’t want to see your cute ears or nose suffering.”

And who is he to say no? Archie is certainly not opposed to having her soft little hands rubbing him all over. He enjoys it and she has fun being naughty in public when her hands spread the sunscreen on his abs, her fingertips sneaking under the waistband of his trunks.

There aren’t a lot of people at the beach, which is nice. He likes to have space and not see prying eyes or judgy expressions like when they went on spring break last year, or the time their friends didn’t allow them to have alone time on winter break.

“My turn. Will you do me?” Veronica asks, barely containing her mischievous smile as she hands her the bottle of sunscreen.

He smirks. “I’ll do you alright.”

She laughs, but turns to lay on her belly. “Don’t leave anything uncovered.”

It’s embarrassing the way Archie feels his hands itching and his mouth almost watering at the sight of tan skin, her back only covered by thin straps of her bikini and her ass by a small triangle that leaves more to be seen than to the imagination.

If the weather wasn’t hot enough, this task would sure make it hot enough.

By the time he finishes he presses a kiss in the middle of her back.

“I’ll go take a quick dip. I need to cool off,” he whispers in her ear before taking off towards the ocean.

Her laughter reaches his ears as he walks away.

For a while he’s entertained in the water. Its clarity allows him to see everything and watch some fish and carefully avoid coral reefs. A few times he glances back and sees Veronica enjoying her time, only turning around to work on her tan.

Of course, at some point he just gets bored of being alone and goes back to pick her up.

“Come on, join me.”

She lowers her sunglasses and stares at his glistening figure. Veronica bites her lip and places the bookmark between the pages she had been reading.

“Only because I’m feeling hot.”

“I know how you get around me,” Archie quips, provoking the light smack she gives to his stomach.

They steal a few kisses while playing in the water. He gets why the lady at the hotel thinks they are on their honeymoon, but even if they are very in love, it does feel like they are too young for it yet. But he wouldn’t be opposed to having all these trips as practice.

Veronica laughs breathlessly as they return to their spot. She looks gorgeous being this happy, carefree, messy, but yet with so much poise like only she can do. Watching her makes his heart soar. He wants her forever just like this, and he’d do everything to make sure of it.

She runs her fingers through his wet hair as she kneels on her towel, him sitting cross-legged next to her on the sand. Veronica leans in to kiss his lips quickly, but he’s not taking it.

Archie winds his arms around her waist and pulls her on his lap for a proper leisure kiss. Her tongue goes past his lips and she gets closer to him. He mindlessly toys with the thin strap holding her top in place and has to remind himself they are in public – it proves to be difficult when she keeps rubbing her body against his.

He pulls back and takes a deep breath to calm down a bit, but instead Veronica bites his lip and tugs it playfully before climbing off his lap.

“Ugh,” she complains, not even realizing he’s still worked up. “Only bad thing about getting in the ocean is how much the sand sticks after.” She stands up and tries to shake off the sand from her body, her hands rubbing her ass with little slaps that make Archie have ideas.

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath when she does the same with her cleavage, her breasts jiggling slightly. Archie sits up – he’s _way_ too turned on and he wants to avoid any embarrassment by sporting a boner in the middle of a public beach. “Babe, we have a problem.”

“What is—” Veronica turns and notices _the problem_ , visibly straining his trunks. He’s flushed, and waits for her to laugh, but instead she just bites her lower lip. “I see. Let me help you hide that,” she says, sitting with her back to him, leaning against his chest.

“Ronnie,” he warns her when she sneaks one hand behind to cup his bulge, pressing against it. Archie places his mouth on the curve of her neck, holding a groan. “We’re in the middle of— _fuck_.”

“What? We’re solving your problem,” she says, and to the world this is probably what it looks like, a girl leaning on her boyfriend and his arms around her waist, but Veronica has managed to sink her hand into his trunks and wrap her dainty fingers around him, making him twitch. “You can’t walk around like that.”

From his point of view, he can see her body sprawled out in front of him, the curve of her breasts, the way her nipples are peaking under the bikini top. He has the perfect access to her neck, so he pushes her hair to the side and starts lapping at the skin, his arousal bigger than his paranoia, now. “I wish we could go back to the hotel.”

“Yeah?” She moves her hand way too slowly. Archie lets one of his hands go down the side of her body, tracing her curves and loving how her skin reacts at his touch. “What would you do if we went back to the hotel?”

He knows what she’s trying to do — since she can’t move her hand at his preferred pace, she’s trying to get him off with words. Archie has one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him to increase the pressure, as his other hand keeps on tracing her skin with his fingertips, making her breathing rise. “I would get you out of this bikini,” he whispers, kissing the bone behind her ear. “Or maybe I wouldn’t.”

“You _wouldn’t?"_

Archie feels a smirk tugging at his lips. “Yeah, maybe I’d just push it to the side. The top. The bottom I’d untie with my mouth.”

“Mmm,” she hums, throwing her head back and puffing her chest a little more, giving him the most amazing view of her boobs. Archie feels her palm against the edge of his erection and it’s _torture_ that she can’t move her hand faster or wrap around him tighter, but it’s fucking good at the same time. “Would you lick me then?”

“Hell yeah.” He licks behind her ear and she whimpers quietly, her nipples looking so hard that he thinks they’re probably painful. _He_ is aching too. “I’d throw your legs over my shoulders the way you like it, and I’d make you come so fas— _shit,_ babe, I’m so hard.”

“Let me try something,” she says, turning around to kiss him. She pushes him so he’s lying on the towel, and lies on top of him, with one of her thighs just _slightly_ between his. His erection is pressed against her hip bone, and he gasps when she starts moving so slowly that probably no one else notices. “Do you feel better, lover?” She whispers against his mouth, tongue sneaking past his lips while he holds her on top of him.

“No.” He really doesn’t. The pressure has increased now that her weight is on top of his erection, but he needs _more._ The trunks are tight, and he needs more friction, he needs— “I want to be inside you,” he tells her in a hushed voice, groaning when she rolls just a little faster. She kisses his neck, sucking at the skin, and Archie tangles one of his hands on her black, damp hair, pulling ever so slightly.

“What about my mouth, hm?” She asks, biting on his earlobe, and Archie feels his eyes rolling to the back of his head as she breathes. He can feel her chest against his and all he wants to do is grab her hips, roll them over and— “Do you want me to go down on you when we get back there?”

“Shit.” Archie pulls her to another kiss, the roughness of her tongue making him breathless as he imagines it — not being on this fucking beach and having her on her knees in front of him, with her mouth around him, her head bobbing. The fingers in her hair pull harder. “I’m getting close.”

Archie sneaks his own hand between their bodies and into his trunks, and Veronica’s body slides a little to the side, her leg thrown over his hip helping him hide it, so the bystanders won’t notice what’s actually going on. They’re probably going to think that whatever make-out session they’re having is a little _too much_ , but Archie doesn’t care, groaning when he manages to wrap his hand around himself. He can feel her heat close to him as he strokes himself slower than he’d like to.

 _“I_ want you in my mouth,” she keeps on muttering. “As soon as we’re back in the room. You know I only fall on my knees for you, don’t you baby? I wanna suck you so bad.”

“Ronnie,” he pleads.

“You know what they call it around here? _Chupar,_ ” her voice is rusky on his ear, and she scratches his chest lightly, grazing his pec. Archie can’t really move his hand up and down so he plays with the pressure, lighter and tighter, and he’s very close. He’s about to lose it.

“Fuck.”

“That’s _foder_.” She smiles against him and that’s it for him. “Come for me, baby,” she says, probably noticing that his stomach has gone taut and his eyes roll to the back of his skull.

He comes, mouth open in a silent moan. His orgasm is too much and too little at the same time, the type that would get him _immediately_ carrying on if they were alone, but it’s what he can get right now. His chest rises and falls quickly with his erratic breathing, and Veronica’s eyes are dark when he turns to look at her.

“Better?” There’s a small smile playing on her lips and he’s not sure if it’s amusement at what just happened or just teasing him into something more.

He heaves a sigh, throwing his head back, wondering if this really just happened at a beach, in public and in a foreign country. “Guess so,” Archie mutters once he looks back at her.

“Good,” she slips her coverup on, and stands up. “We must go, now, Archiekins.” Veronica ties her dress around her waist and puts her sunglasses on, all while he looks at her wondering what’s going on.

“Ronnie, we can enjoy the beach a little longer if you–”

He swallows down whatever he was about to say when she folds her arms over her chest. The sunglasses might not let him see she’s glaring at him, but she definitely is.

“Your _visible_ problem might be solved, but my _invisible_ one is not. Never before have you left me waiting, Andrews. Don’t let this be the first time.” She pops her hip to the side, daring him to reply. “It’s my turn.”

He doesn’t take a moment to reply, instead picking up things and following her back to the hotel, hiding his excitement behind a towel and her tote bag while watching the cadence of her hips.

 _Que bunda,_ indeed.

.

**Author's Note:**

> (it means "dat ass", for those curious hshsh)


End file.
